WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?
by helovestowrite
Summary: Well its a funny about how the Halo lands in the Naruto world where he will cause changes in feelings and well characters are OOC which means out of Character. Kinda happens through same time period as show... Well hope you enjoy also an OC character also
1. Chapter 1

Who the hell are you?

I don't own Naruto or myself but I do own a small hat or two.

Silly rabbits trix are for kids.

Means inner thoughts

Well it started like any other day , a guy was watching some T.V. relaxing on the couch , little did he know that he was going to embark on a journey so crazy he'd wet his pants.

Sitting on his couch being a jerk, Mitch was just sitting being bored."Yo mom have anything for me to do?"

"Sorry dear but looks like you already did your chores."

"Really? cool well I guess I'm going to...ahhhh"

" What did you say dear?"

But he disappeared and he landed in the middle of Konoha.

"Where the hell am I?" said Mitch.

" You're in Konoha , HI MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!!"

" Whatever, dobe you don't belong as a ninja," said the raven haired boy.

"Shut it teme no one was talking to you."

" Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto," said an angry pink haired girl. She then went on to punch him straight to the wall.

" Man can anyone help me out here?"

"Help yourself dobe, geez you're pathetic."

" Yeah I'm pathetic wow you hurt my feelings Sasuke-kun."

" So what's your name?" asked the pink kunoichi.

" My name's Halo." said Mitch( just being original.)

" Well Halo my name is Sakura."

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah yeah last Uchiha after your dear brother murdered your family and he used the Mangekyou on your ass. Crybaby."

" HOW DARE YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT AND YOU ARE WORTHLESS BEING!!!"

" Sasuke, sasuke relax guy. Need some mocha."

"What's mocha?" asked Naruto.

"Well in my world its a nice coffee drink."

" You're not from around here huh?" asked Sakura.

"Nope." said Halo

" Yo , sorry I'm late but I got lost..."

" Yeah yeah lost in the path of life I tell that excuse to my school when I'm actually doing something else."

" WHAT!!!" said Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke.

" Ehehehe yea well anyways who are you???" asked Kakashi.

" I'm Halo and I'm going to be the next Hokage believe it."

" WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S MY DREAM YOU THIEF!!"

" Oh yeah I forgot. Well I'm from a different world and I have too much info on everybody and the future."

" Really??" said Kakashi.

" Yeah like how you Kakashi love Rin and love Icha Icha paradise books."

" O...M...G" said Sakura.

" Pervert!!!" screamed Naruto

HOW DOES THIS KID KNOW??? Well I'll get to the bottom of this.

" Man am I hungry do you guys have any cookies or some pizza or some burgers."

" What are those you're drugs???" smirked Sasuke.

" Wow I have never heard such a terrible joke like that." said Halo.

" Yeah that was pretty stupid." said Kakashi.

Sasuke went on to being emo while being chased by Sakura which was being followed by Naruto.

" So how much do you know gaki???"

" Well I also know Naruto's kyuubi container, their will be an invasion, ummm... Sarutobi will die, Orochimaru will be in the chuunin exams, Oroch will have an orgy with a guy named Kabuto and Itachi, Kurenai is hot and ummm ...Sasuke is gay."

" WHAT!!!" said really suprised Kakashi.

" If you didn't hear me old man then I won't tell you its too bothersome."

" What the hell orgy, invasion, death???"

" Chillax , Hatake I was kidding about a few things."

" Wooh really which ones???"

" Ummmm..."

So they stood there for three long hours.

"Well??? I'M WAITING." said Kakashi.

"Can't say its classified." said Halo.

This kid's going to give me a headache worse than Naruto.

" So let's go talk to this Sarutobi guy, Mr. Kakashi." said Halo.

" Fine."

"What a troublesome sensei and students."

To be continued...

Yay this is my first written story I hope y'all enjoy it my good friends and hopefully I can get some reviews.

OH BOTHER!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Who the hell are you???**

I don't own Naruto or else I would have killed Sasuke off.

Remember to love and kill everyone.

Means inner thoughts

**So Kakashi and Halo walked towards the Hokage tower. When they got in to the office Sarutobi was busy.**

**"Excuse me hokage-sama but we found this boy in the middle of Konoha."**

**"Yo." said Halo**

**" Well what village is he from?" asked Sarutobi.**

**" Ehehehe well he's not from any village but another world and he knows our future."**

**" Yeah I do but all I know is how to fight."**

**" Really??? So do you want to become a ninja???"**

**" Meh I guess. I really don't know but sure I need some money."**

**" Ok so you will be the new addition of Team Seven."**

**" What???" asked Kakashi.**

**" Ok well that's great I have an emo girl, an annoying fangirl, a ramen eating bastard , and a lazy pervert. How sweet of you Hokage-sama."**

**" I hate you kid."**

**" I love you too Mr. Hatake."**

**" Well then off you go then."**

**"Sweet. Well I gotta go bother the rest of the rookie nine so laters."**

**" Wow I am going to quit as a teacher this team seems to damn dysfunctional."**

**" You're right." said Sarutobi.**

**So after a long while Halo searches for some other rookies when he spots Hinata spying on Naruto.**

**" HELLO UP THERE!!!"**

**"Yeep!!!"**

**As Hinata falls, Halo catches her.**

**" T-T-Thank y-y-you."**

**" Ehehehe well I'm the one that yelled at you ."**

**" O-O-Oh i-i-its o-o-okay." said Hinata**

**" Cool."**

**" Hey are you allright Hinata?" said a boy carrying a dog.**

**" Yes I am ok."**

**" WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU???"**

**" Hey don't insult me lover boy , I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR HINATA-CHAN!!!**

**The boy just stared blushing redly and very mad at Halo while Hinata and now a boy in sunglasses are shocked.**

**" AND MISS HINATA LOVES NARUTO!!!!"**

**Due to the fact they were in front of Ichiraku's and Naruto was there, Hinata passed out.**

**" So what's your name?" asked Halo.**

**" Shino, yours?"**

**" Halo good to meet you."**

**" Was it necessary to reveal that information?"**

**" Yeah pretty much. Well got's to go laters Shino."**

**" Bye Halo." So he carries off the two Shinobi that passed out.**

**" Hey what the heck was that about?" asked Naruto to Halo.**

**" Hmmmm... I am too great to answer a question from you."said in a mocking-Sasuke-type of way.**

**Naruto being an idiot that he is got mad.**

**" What the hell teme I just asked you a question."**

**" You're an idiot Naruto did you just not hear me mock Sasuke and you thought I was being an arrogant."**

**" Ehehehe sorry about that." said Naruto giving a foxy grin.**

**" No worries oh and hello there sir."**

**" Hi there are you a friend of Naruto?" asked the cook of the ramen shop.**

**" No just a stranger and new member of Team Seven."**

**" What , NO WAY!!!"**

**" Yep well can I get some miso ramen sir."**

**" Sure coming right up." said the cook.**

**" So you're in my team."**

**" Yeah and it sucks too." said Halo**

**" How so?" asked Naruto**

**" Well I'm stuck with first off all a guy that loves himself and thinks about his brother a little too much, a girl that obviously is never going to give up on a loser because she is a loser , you Naruto with obviously knowing that she will never love you and a lazy , fat , old pervert sensei with gay hair. I meant to say gray hair."**

**Then from behind he could hear cracking fists. It was Sakura and Sasuke.**

**" L-L-Look b-b-behind y-y-you..."**

**" OH HELLO SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-KUN HOW ARE YOU BOTH DOING!!!" said a smiling Halo.**

**" Oh Halo you really messed up talking about me or Sasuke-kun like that." said a sadistic Sakura**

**" Really because obviously I have said what needed to be said."**

**" You're just jealous that I am better than you."**

**" Yeah yeah ho hum got anything else to say."**

**" Yeah , Die!!!" said an angry Sakura.**

**But Halo was too fast for Sakura or Sasuke to even touch.**

**" Yo, is that all you have Sasgay, Forehead???"**

**" I like this kit ."**

"** Shut it fox."**

**" Come on look at him he tells the truth."**

**" Still they're my friends."**

**" Sure kit their your friends."**

**" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" said an angry Sakura and Sasuke.**

**" Man is everyone in Konoha deaf??"**

**" Sorry I'm late my kitty cat...**

**" Hey Kakashi-sensei."**

**" Oh hey Naruto, well it seems they want to kill they're new comrade huh??"**

**" Yep." said Naruto**

**" You're lucky Kakashi-sensei is here Halo-kun." said an evil Sakura.**

**" I'm so scared." said Halo in a sarcastic way.**

**" You're in my list to die." said Sasuke.**

**" What you want pie??"**

**" No I said die."**

**" Pie?"**

**" Die!!!"**

**" Pie???"**

**" DAMN IT !!!"**

**For the first time Kakashi and Sakura saw their Sasuke-kun lose his cool.**

**" Wow that was awesome!!" said Naruto.**

**" Thanks, now the power of pickles compelles me."**

**Everyone sweatdrops of hearing this.**

**" This is going to be bad."**

**" How troublesome this will be."**

**To be continued...**

So I hope whoever reads this enjoys it because I enjoyed writing it. So read and review if that's what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who the hell are you???**

**I don't own Naruto or Halo. Halo is a fan favorite game but I have never played it. Curse you donkeys but the name itself is bad ass.**

**Meaning inner thoughts.**

**" Why do you have to alienate your teammates, Halo?"**

**" Because they need to hear that they both suck."**

**" WHAT DID YOU SAY??" said Sakura and Sasuke.**

**" Wow I have never seen Sasuke this ticked off."**

**" Well it is my specialty to piss people off, speaking of which I got to meet the rest of Rookie Nine so laters."**

**"Bye peptobismole, bye sheboy. Oh and bye the way peptobismole is a pink medicine which is nasty as your big forehead."**

**" GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!!!" screamed Sakura.**

**_"OH NO I HOPE HE'S NOT GOING TO..."_ Kakashi thought.**

**But it was too late and their he found in the forest Asuma with his students, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino.**

**" Yo." said Halo.**

**" May I help you?" asked Asuma.**

**" Yeah just wanted to meet these guys."**

**" Ok then see you later guys."**

**" Hi I'm Ino."**

**" Hi I'm Choji."**

**" No you're Cartman from now on."**

**" Why Cartman?"**

**" Because from where I'm from he's a big fat ass who doesn't know how to stop eating like you."**

**" DON'T CALL ME FAT."**

**" Ok piggy."**

**" Choji relax."**

**" Man just a joke don't need to be so troublesome."**

**" Hey why did you say that?"**

**" Well where I'm from its my saying."**

**" Yeah well I say it here."**

**" You know its too troublesome to argue about it."**

**" You're right. What a drag." said Shikamaru.**

**" So why did you want to meet us?" asked Ino.**

**" Because I pissed off Kiba, Sakura , Sasuke..."**

**" HOW DARE YOU ANGER MY SASUKE-KUN!!!"**

**" How troublesome." said Shikamaru and Halo.**

**" Listen airhead I can make anyone angry if I want to and you know why?"**

**" Why?" asked Ino clenching her teeth.**

**" Cause Sasuke said he loves you."**

**" SASUKE-KUN SAID HE LOVED ME???"**

**" Yep you should hurry and kiss him." said a smirking Halo.**

**" OK WHERE IS HE???"**

**" He's at Ichiruka's ramen shop."**

**" I'M COMING MY SWEET PRINCE!!" said Ino .**

**Everyone including Choji start laughing.**

**" I got to say Halo I think you're cool ." said Shikamaru.**

**" Neh just love doing what I'm doing anyways..."**

**Just a few miles away Naruto is battling Mizuki ...then appears Halo and steals the scrolls.**

**" Sweet Ninja moves." said Halo reading the scrolls.**

**" Hey give them back!!" said Naruto.**

**" Ok here you go I already studied them." said Halo as he throws the scrolls .**

**" Hey you what's your name?"**

**" Hi I'm Halo I like walk in the parks , eating with friends and I'm going to be the best ninja ever, dattebayo."**

**From a far ... Naruto Shipuuden**

**" HEY THAT JERK STOLE MY CATCHPHRASE!!" said Naruto.**

**" Don't worry Halo will get HIS ASS SUED!!!" said Masashi(creator of Naruto)**

**Meanwhile back at Konoha...**

**" Geez Naruto he's just like you ."**

**" I'm not I'm cool and suave jackass."**

**" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" said Iruka.**

**" HE SAID NOTHING IRUKA SENSEI!!!"**

**" I can't wait that old cougar comes and becomes hokage then we'll see some action."**

**" WHO??" asked Naruto and Iruka.**

**" Uhhhhhhhhh... no one. Anyways I need to find the last of the Rookies and see my beloved."**

**" Your beloved???" asked Naruto and Iruka.**

**" You'll see."**

**What will happen with Halo causing havoc??? Will the entire rookie class hate him??? Do I have to write another chapter??? Did we win World War II??? You'll have to find out so stay tuned...**

**MAN I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY ITS FUN!!! ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TALK SHOW SEQUEL AND IF NOT I'M PUTTING A CAP ON INO'S ASS!!! TOODLES...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who the hell are you???**

**I don't own Naruto or Halo.**

**Means Inner thoughts**

**Halo had been walking around for a while till he spotted a green spandex bruce lee looking guy speaking to his students about youth.**

**" Yo." said Halo**

**" Hello youthful friend!!!How are you on this youthful day??" said a screaming Gai.**

**" Pretty good. I'm just walking around meeting the Rookie Nine."**

**" Oh I see youthful one well come over here and greet us with your youthful presence!!!"**

**" No I don't want to get gay germs that you and your boyfriend over there have."**

**Ten-ten started giggling and Neji chuckled a bit.**

**" You are so youthful with your youthful insults my name is Rock Lee."**

**" Rip off artist."**

" **Name's Neji Hyuuga and fate tells me your ..."**

**" Yeah yeah loser such an arrogant bastard are you Sasuke's twin sister or something???"**

**Neji got pissed I mean really pissed. No one has set him off like how Halo had.**

**" WHAT DID YOU SAY JERK???"**

**" I SAID...Who's this lovely young lady?"**

**Ten-ten blushed a light pink.**

**" My name's Ten-ten what's yours?"**

**" My name's Halo no I'm not youthful I believe in killing those who think everything is youthful and fate is nothing more than a bitch just like Neji-kun over there."**

**Gai and Lee were scared while Neji was fumming red.**

**" Laters my sweet princess." said Halo while kissing Ten-Ten's hand.**

**" B-B-Bye H-H-Halo-kun!!!" squealed Ten-Ten.**

**Neji now was severly overload with anger but that's for another time.**

**So Halo poofed away to where back to team seven of course.**

**" Yo." said Halo and noticed a pissed Sakura , Ino, and Sasuke.**

**" What did your threesome not go so well cause you Sakura and Ino don't look like men?"**

**" SHUT IT HALO HOW DARE YOU SAY SASUKE SAID HE LOVED INO-PIG!!!"**

**" FOREHEAD'S RIGHT!!"**

**" HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS I NEVER SAID!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!!"**

**" Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto.**

**" Nothing much Naruto you?" said Halo who apparently ignored their hatred eyes directed towards him.**

**" Why are they mad?" asked a confused Naruto.**

**" WELL ITS BECAUSE SASGAY COULDN'T SATISFY NEITHER ONE OF THESE TWO LOVELY YOUNG MEN!!!"yelled Halo so everyone could hear him.**

**All three were about to seriously murder Halo when Kakashi arrived.**

**" Sorry I was late I, wow..." said Kakashi who saw that Sakura , Ino and Sasuke were ready to destroy Halo.**

**" Halo what did you do?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Always blaming me huh??? That's just racist."**

**" Its not racist its just that they look mad at you."**

**" Ok it happened like this, Sakura confessed her feelings for me then Ino slapped her kissed me, Sasuke cried about loving you Kakashi, then he felt up Naruto's leg ."**

**" HELL NO THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!!!" yelled all four shinobi.**

**" So troublesome team, Kakashi-sensei."**

**This kid was going to be the death of him. Seriously if he oh no if Ino then...**

**" There you are bastard!!" yelled Kiba.**

**" I'm going to kill you!!" screamed Neji**

**" Relax Kiba, Halo you better run dude." said an emotionless Shino.**

**" H-H-HI H-H-HALO-KUN!!!" said Ten-ten with hearts in her eyes.**

**" Oh no Halo-kun is here!!" said Hinata in her thoughts of course. This is what she actually said:**

**" Hi Halo-kun."**

**" I knew you would be up to your youthful self!!!" screamed a crazy Lee.**

**Then came the three senseis: Asuma, Kurenai,Gai along with them Anko.**

**" I heard the kid you got there has got our students really pissed." said Asuma**

**" Yeah well I heard smoking is bad m'kay." said Halo in a mocking way.**

**" Is that the little bastard?" asked Anko. All of the rookies and jounins were scared but not Halo too bravo or something like that.**

**" YEAH BITCH WHAT'S IT TO YOU??" yelled Halo.**

**So she went behind his back and pulled out a knife and poofed behind Halo and looked smug. Everyone was scared for Halo except Halo he wasn't scared for Halo.**

**" NOT SO TOUGH KNOW HUH ASSHOLE??? asked a smirking Anko.**

**" Actually you smell like ass, you talk like an ass, therefore you must be an ass."**

**Everyone was now horrified. Kurenai thinking that this kid is going to die, Asuma and Kakashi wishing they had his guts to tell the truth and Gai admiring his last youthful will power. Then she shocked them...she kissed the little bastard.**

**" You know I hope we meet each other some time ." squealed a happy and seducing looking Anko.**

**" Sure now get out of here loser."**

**" Yesssssss sir." left a smiling Anko.**

"** Well guys what's for dinner??"**

**Saying everyone was shocked was an understatement of the year. They all looked like saying anything he could suprise them.**

**" Well our test should be started right Kakashi about the bell tests."**

**" Damn it this kid knows about it."**

**" What test?" asked Sakura .**

**" Its a test for tomorrow so don't eat breakfast or you'll die." said Kakashi in a cool tone.**

**All three of the shinobi's were quite scared.**

**" Well I better tone my fighting skills. Laters ladies and Naruto ." said Halo.**

**So he took off.**

**" I swear he is close to topping my die list over Itachi little by little."** **said Sasuke in his thoughts.**

**" He's going to pay for saying I look like a guy." said Sakura in her thoughts.**

**" OH HALO-KUN YOU'RE SUCH A BAD BOY!!!" said a blushing Inner Sakura.**

**" Wow he's actually made it easier for me, thanks Halo." said Naruto in his thoughts.**

**" I think I might actually lose my cool cause of Halo and it troubles me so." said Kakashi in his thoughts.**

**" I wonder if cats fly in this universe? Nah but I could guess that I can after all I am Superman, Mwahahaha!!" said Halo in his inner thoughts as he walked towards the sunset.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who the hell are you?**

**I don't own Naruto or Halo. I wished though...**

**So the three students were hungry as hell which was Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Meanwhile , Halo had gotten a great meal and ate.**

**" What are you so happy about dobe?" asked a hungry Sasuke.**

**" Oh just happy to have had a great breakfast." said Halo.**

**" Didn't Kakashi-sensei said not to eat for this exam?" asked Sakura.**

**" Like I listen to that old man I'm not a suck up like you three."**

**Sakura , Sasuke and Naruto were pissed.**

**" Anyways just so you guys know..." but was cut off by their tardy teacher.**

**" Hey sorry I'm late I was..." but was interrupted by Halo.**

**" Yeah yeah well you guys want to know what the test is about ."**

**So because I'm a lazy author I won't write what the test is about so hopefully you watched or read the Naruto anime or magna**.

"** WAIT YOU MEAN ONE OF US WILL GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY???" asked Naruto very loudly.**

**" Yes and keep it down Naruto." said Kakashi in a cool calm voice.**

**" Well then let's get started." said Halo who obviously knew what the test signified and such.**

**" Remember to come at me at force to kill."**

**" Ok, one two three, go!!!" said Kakashi.**

**Sasuke , Sakura , and Halo had disappeared.**

**" I'm not going anywhere I will beat you Kakashi sensei because I'm Naruto Uzumaki , the greatest ninja ever!!!"**

**" Ok Naruto if you wish to lose come at me." said Kakashi calmly.**

**Just as Naruto was going to fall for that simple trap, Halo stopped in between and threw Naruto really far.**

**" What was that about Halo?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Mr. Kakashi, give me the bell or else..." he then pulls out a heat sensing bazooka" ...YOU DIE!!!"**

**" HOLY HELL WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!" asked Kakashi.**

**" You didn't give up the bells so...DIE!!!" and with that Halo blasted Kakashi.**

**" AHHHHHH!!!" screamed Kakashi in pain.**

**Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped and were scared. Then Halo went towards them.**

**" Hey guys I got the bells, so we graduated. One bell is for me so now here you go Naruto."**

**" Hey thanks." said Naruto who had come back.**

**" Seeing that their is one bell its between you Sasuke and Sakura."**

**Sakura was pissed because she knew that Halo had planned this.**

**" Sakura if you want you can have.." but Halo punched him.**

**" Stop giving in to pepto over there and be a man." said and annoyed Halo.**

**" Ugghhhh... I see you comprehend the test so you all passed. Halo you decide who gets to be the third fighting ninja while the one who had no bell will be the medic-nin."**

**" Ok I give the last bell to Sakura." said Halo smirking.**

**Everyone was shocked that meant that the great Uchiha would be a nurse.**

**Naruto and Kakashi started laughing their asses off.**

**Sakura snickered wanting to laugh at him so bad.**

**Even far away...Itachi laughed for the first time in his life scaring the crap out of all the Akatsuki members.**

**" S-S-SON OF A ..."started to say the angry Uchiha but tripped and fell to the ground and was unconscious.**

**" Sweet let's put his nurse costume on." said a mischievious looking Halo.**

**" I gotta say kit this guy is too funny." said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.**

**" Oh My god that's soo funny ... Come on Sakura just laugh at it you know you want to ." said Inner Sakura.**

**" Wow , I have never seen an Uchiha be humiliated this bad!!! Its quite hilarious."**

**" Wow, hey everyone look over there!!" said Ten-ten to all the rest of the Rookie Nine.**

**" Is that the great Uchiha wearing a costume of a nurse??"asked a curious Shino.**

**Then all of them started laughing hard.**

**" HOLY HELL WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT??" asked Neji because for the first time he laughed and smiled.**

**" It was Halo-kun's idea, it started..." so she explained everything that happened. Afterwards everyone rolled to the floor laughing.**

**" Hey guys what's going on??" asked Ino.**

**What will happen when Ino finds out and what will the great Uchiha think we he finds out Halo and Naruto put a nurse costume on him??? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW???**

**IF SO STAY TUNED AND DON'T WORRY EVERYONE I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR THE STORY... I MIGHT MAKE A GIRL OF NARUTO LIKE HALO OR NOT I'M NOT CERTAIN YET.!!!**

**STAY TUNED...**


	6. Chapter 6

Who the hell are you??

**I don't own Naruto or Halo or even a car. But will own you if you don't review my story...**

**Means inner thoughts**

**To say it had been hell of a day for Kakashi would be an understatement.**

**First off he gets blasted with a bazooka, then he catches Halo feeling up on Sakura as a transformed Sasuke, then Halo kicks Sasuke in the shin and calls him a rip off artist.**

**To top it all, he steals Icha Icha book and burns it which made him wet his pants and cry.**

**" So how was that new student of yours?" asked Kurenai.**

**" Don't even ask." said a flustured Kakashi.**

**" Seems to be a handful." said Asuma.**

**" I think I'm in love." said a crazy Anko.**

**Every jounin looked at her weird ... till Gai came of course.**

**" Well I think his youth will bring the rookies together for youthfulness of death where they will try to kill him." said a smiling Gai.**

**" True but Halo's too fast to kill." said Kakashi.**

**" Yo, who wants to kill me??" said Halo as he crashed through the windows.**

**" HALO-KUN!!!" squeals Anko as she hugs Halo but he ignores the hug.**

**" What are you doing here, Halo-san?" asked Kurenai.**

**" Just admiring your beautiful eyes." said Halo calmly.**

**Kurenai blushed madly and Asuma went to rage but was grabbed by Kakashi and Gai.**

**" HEY ITS THE YOUTHFUL HALO-KUN, HOW ARE YOU DOING YOUTHFUL ONE??" screamed Gai.**

**" GOOD GAI AND DID YOU KNOW YOUR BOY SEX SLAVE RAN AWAY???" screamed Halo.**

**" HE DID ?? OH NO I..." then the room stood still .**

**Everyone(but Halo of course ) ran into the bathrooms to vomit.**

**" Well I've done my job laters haters." said Halo and left.**

**" CURSE YOUR YOUTHFUL CUNNING , HALO-KUN!!" screamed Gai.**

**Meanwhile back at a playground all the rookies were gathering to get back at Halo.**

**" We need to do something about this threat." said Sakura.**

**" Yeah forehead's right Halo must be stopped." said Ino.**

**" But how?? " asked the rest of the members.**

**" Yeah how??" asked Halo who had just sneaked in.**

**" Well we start by...HALO IS THAT YOU???" asked a scared Sakura.**

**" Oh you guys you know you really hurt my feelings now I will have to make each of you pay."**

**So he ties them all up and starts laughing evilly.**

**" Ok first up is Sakura, your worst fear is having yellow hair so..." (throws bleach in her hair )"There don't you look good?"**

**" NOOOOOOOOO MY HAIR ITS UGLY!!!" screamed Sakura.**

**" Just like you... Anyway's next up is Sasuke."**

**" Do your worst dobe I'm not scared of anything."**

**" Is that Itachi and Naruto running away together to get married??" said Halo.**

**" NO NARU-KUN I LOVE YOU I..." the room got silent fast. Sasuke Uchiha was gay.**

**" I-I-I..." was all Sasuke could say.**

**" Geez your stuttering is worse than Hinata's." said Halo.**

**" PLEASE WE'RE SORRY!!!" said all the rest of rookie nine.**

**" Don't worry only Ino will pay." said Halo calmly.**

**" Please if you let me go I'll go out with you." said Ino panicking.**

**" Nope now here..." and changes hair into pink.**

**" PINK!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!" said Ino before she passed out.**

**" Well seems like I've done my job. Good bye my sweet princess, Ten-ten."**

**" Good bye- Halo-kun!!!" said a squealing Ten-ten.**

**" Laters yo." said Halo and poofed out.**

**Everyone was shocked. Who the hell was Halo??? How did he know their fears??? Should they be nice to him??**

**" Yo, sorry I was late but... OH BOY!!!" said a sweating Kakashi.**

**The rest of the jounins arrived to see their students in fear. Even Neji and the great Uchiha were terrified.**

**" WOW WHAT HAPPENED YOUTHFUL LEE??" asked Gai.**

**" THE GREAT YOUTHFUL HALO SCARED THE HELL OUT OF OUR YOUTHFUL SELVES SENSEI HE WAS YOUTHFULLY EVIL!!!" said a screaming Lee.**

**" Holly Hell, Sakura , Ino is that you??" asked Asuma.**

**" Y-Y-YES SENSEI WE WERE PLANNING TO GET BACK AT HALO-KUN BUT HE GOT US FIRST!!"**

**" Yeah then we find out Sasuke's gay and well shocked the hell out of us." said Naruto.**

**" Halo my god what are you doing to us ??" asked the sensei's.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Sarutobi" Seems we're getting into trouble?"**

**Halo" Yes hokage-sama its just well they all kinda deserve it."**

**Sarutobi" I understand."**

**Then Sarutobi gets hugged only to get a paper sticking to his back saying ( Kick my ass).**

**Sarutobi" Glad that we could have this talk."**

**Halo" Yes sir don king sir."**

**Halo leaves laughing at the old man.**

**To be continued...**

**What's going on here??? Will you enjoy next chapter??**

**Moo says who???**

**Read and review please need to know if you enjoy or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who the hell are you???**

I don't own Naruto or Halo because if I did I would be rich. Oh the good ole days.

Means inner thoughts.

Note to fans: Sorry that it got serious but come on every character here is either hiding the fact their emo or are very emo. Will try to be funny though.

**After going through all that havoc, the jounins and their students decided that they might as well get to know each other.**

**" So how's everyone?" Halo asked after seeing them shiver with fear a little.**

**" Good sir."**

**" I'm not your commanding officer and if I was I would make you miss Sakura to get a damn haircut also Sassy, Neji, and Choji everyone else you're good to go."**

**"Halo would you please respect your comrades?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Sorry sir its that because I was involved in a war once. It was terrible I saw my own friends die and get crazy things done to them." said Halo fake crying.**

**" REALLY?" asked everyone.**

**" No just kidding in my world war can only happen with weapons or video games."**

**" What's this video games your talking about and what kind of weapons do you use???" asked Shikamaru.**

**" Video games are none of your business and weapons well we use guns they're mostly to attack from a far and one bullet that guns shoot will either kill you or paralyze you forever oh and bombs too."**

**Everyone was shaking in fear.**

**" Yeah in my world the real world we can't use jitsus or jump from tree to tree. In my world heroes barely exist if any." said Halo.**

**" Oh wow..." was the only expression of the ninjas.**

**" Well suck it up people you're all gay to me. I mean each and everyone one you got dealt with a bad hand. Deal with it sucks to be someone everyone hates. So...quit messing with my feelings!!!"**

**" Huh???" asked the group.**

**" Nothing now what do you want to know about me, yes you ma'am." said Halo.**

**" I'M NOT A GIRL!!!" said Neji.**

**" Says you, anyways what's your question?"**

"** What's your deal with treating us badly?" asked Neji.**

**" Come on seriously you all play the freaking I'M A VICTIM FOR WHAT'S HAPPEN TO ME SO I'M EITHER A JERK OR AN EVEN BIGGER JERK." mocked Halo.**

**" The problem is that things like my family was entirely murder in my world is very unlikely Sasuke so shut your trap love the fact that everyone kisses your ass. "**

**" YEAH SASUKE-TEME!!!" said Naruto.**

**" Naruto I swear that..." said Sakura but never got to finish as Halo throws a kunai that nearly strikes her.**

**" Listen Haruno you are weak. You are pathetic and instead of doing something about it you just cry. Listen mister toughen up and just for note: SASUKE UCHIHA IS GAY!!!"**

**Everyone is shocked at the revelations and speech.**

**" Now I'm a friendly easy going type of guy but seriously all you guys act are like teenager punks. For some of you guys be men and stop acting like idiots. For you ladies stop being whiny, and weak and toughen up except for you Hinata in my world people like you are well liked."**

**" T-T-Thanks H-H-Halo-kun."said Hinata.**

**" Don't over do it ." said Halo with a sly smile.**

**" So Halo how is your life like?" asked Asuma.**

**" Pretty good I can't complain nor I should I be complaining or being emo about stuff can't help." said Halo.**

**" Halo-kun what are your likes?" asked Ten-ten who was blushing while saying this.**

**" My likes are watching the rain, writing stuff, getting ready for life and being an asshole." said Halo smiling.**

**" Oh." Everyone thought.**

**" Well Halo how do you know us so well?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Well I can't say lazy perv cause I don't like you oh and you smell like cat pee."**

**" WHAT!!! NO I DON'T I..." he smells himself only to find out that he in fact does.**

**" Damn I guess its shower time, laters." said Kakashi as he poofed out.**

**" Well I gotta find an apartment. Man its such a drag..."**

**" You could stay with me and my family." said Ten-ten coyly.**

**" Nah its too troublesome with Neji being in love with you and all." said Halo.**

**EVERYONE WAS INCREDIBLY SHOCKED WHILE NEJI WAS MADLY BLUSHING AND EMBARRASSED.**

**" WOW THE YOUTHFUL HALO-KUN HAS MADE THE UNBLUSHUABLE NEJI BLUSH FEARCLY WITH HIS YOUTHFUL COMMENTS!!!" screamed a crazy Lee.**

**" YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT YOUTHFUL LEE HE INDEED..." but they both get blasted with a laser by Halo.**

**" Grow up you two bastards." said Halo in a brookly accent.**

**" I-I-I..." was all Neji could say.**

**" I LOVE YOU TOO NEJI-KUN!!" and they kissed each other. HAPPY ENDING NO???" Well its not going to end this way.**

**" I LOVE YOU NEJI BUT YOU MUST KNOW THAT HALO-KUN IS ALSO MINE TOO!!!" said Ten-ten.**

**Everyone's jaw dropped.**

**" HELL NO I'M WAITING FOR MY BELOVED ONCE THE CHUUNIN EXAMS START!!!" said Halo.**

**" WHO'S THIS BELOVED YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ???" asked a very jealous Ten-ten.**

**" I'll never tell." was all Halo would tell her.**

**" Fine come on Neji-kun we're going to MAKE OUT!!" said Ten-ten.**

**" WAIT DESTINY TELLS ME..." but was pulled by Ten-ten.**

**" Seriously you ninjas must really love the drama for your sama which is obama." said a confused Halo.**

**" What does that mean?" asked Ino.**

**" I don't know." said Halo.**

**" Listen to me Ino and Sakura, let me ask you something, ok?" said Halo.**

**" Ok." said the two girls.**

**" Why do you like Sasuke besides the looks?? Tell me that and you could keep hunting him down for years I won't care."**

**" Umm..." said Sakura and Ino.**

**" Is it because he's thoughtful??"**

**" No..."**

**" Is it because he's caring??"**

**" No..."**

**" Is it because he's nice to you ladies??"**

**" No...**

**" So then answer me why?"**

**" I-I-I don't know." said the girls.**

**" Well then you two should stop being shallow cause is it worth losing your best friend over a jerk??"**

**" No... I guess its not. I'm sorry!!!" said the girls to each other.**

**" OH WELL THIS HAS BEEN ANOTHER GREAT EPISODE OF DOCTOR PHIL JOIN US NEXT TIME AS WE BEAT DOWN ON A RAMEN FANATIC." said Halo mockingly.**

**" Who's Doctor Phil?" asked Kurenai.**

**" Some jerk who thinks he knows everything." said Halo.**

**Everyone sweatdrops.**

**" Yeah yeah I know but gotta admit punching Kiba is fun." Halo is saying this as he punches the hell out of Kiba.**

**"Kawaii." was that Kiba said.**

**" Why the hell did you say Kawaii for Kiba?" asked Naruto.**

**" I don't know the author made me do it." said Kiba.**

**Meanwhile in a land far, far away...**

**Author" Silly fools noone will suspect who wrote this."**

**Tsunade" Hey helovestowrite."**

**Author" NO YOU HAVE SERIOUSLY ENDANGERED MY LIFE!!!"**

**Back in Konoha...**

**" So umm... how can I deal with this saddness ?" asked Sasuke.**

**" Well talking helps and acting like a spoiled child doesn't." said Halo.**

**" Wow what a wise man!!!" said Asuma sarcastically. The gets punched in the face by Anko.**

**" DON'T MOCK HALO-KUN EVER!!!" said an angry Anko.**

**" Ehehehe don't worry he got the message." said Halo as he tries to strain her from giving Asuma a beatdown.**

**" HALO-KUN!!!" screamed Anko.**

**" Well gotta go laters fellas." said Halo as he poofed away.**

**To be continued...**

**Is this chapter too serious??**

**Am I old for eating Ice cream???**

**Who is the FBI after???**

**Stay tuned for...TALES OF INTEREST!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who the hell are you???**

**I don't own Naruto or Halo. But own a sledge hammer I stole from an old lady...**

**"Man this is boring." said Halo. For nearly thirty minutes he had been exploring Konoha wondering to see if their was fun to be had.**

**"HI HALO-KUN!!!" screamed Sakura**

**" Yo how's it going?" said Halo.**

**"Good but umm..." Sakura was able to manage to say before Halo caught on.**

**" Let me guess...HOW DO I GET NARUTO TO LIKE ME?" said Halo.**

**" W-W-What I-I-I d-d-don't like Naruto!!" said Sakura.**

**" Cha you do I mean you sing for him now that you lost wanting Sasgay and everything."**

**/" What ever."/**

**Meanwhile back outside Sakura's head...**

**" Yo , Sakura you there?" asked Halo.**

**" Yeah umm..." she quickly starts to blush.**

**" Listen he already likes you just know that crazy banana boy would die for you so he likes you ."**

**"YES!!!!" screamed a crazy Sakura.**

**" Right, well just do that fangirl thing you did to Sasuke but now to Naruto and he'll like you."**

**" Ok thanks bye halo-kun!!" said Sakura as she left.**

**" Laters." said Halo**

**"Troublesome girl."**

**So Halo had walked around for a bit until he noticed that Hinata wanted to talk to him but shy of course.**

**" H-Hi h-h-halo-kun." said Hinata.**

**" WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU , NEED TO SPEAK UP!!" screamed Halo.**

**" I-I-I s-s-said Hi." said an innocent Hinata.**

**" Oh well top of the morning to you, lad." said Halo.**

**" I-I-I n-n-need y-y-your h-h-help."**

**" Let me guess... HOW CAN I GET NARUTO TO NOTICE ME?" said Halo annoyed.**

**Hinata started to blush a deep red," Am I that obvious?"**

**" First off stop fainting so much I understand you like him but you need courage which I will give you..." so then he pulls out laser blaster.**

**" W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you doing??" asked a scared Hinata.**

**" I want you to insult me while I hold the laser blaster don't worry I promise I won't blast you."**

**" O-Okay. Ummm... you smell fishy."**

**" DEAR GOD SAY SOMETHING CRUEL!!!" said Halo frustrated.**

**" FATHER YOUR A BITCH AND I THINK YOU SHOULD SUCK IT!!" said a crazy Hinata.**

**" Excellent something about your dad now you have the courage to tell Naruto."**

**" Thank you Halo-kun."**

**" Oh by the way Sakura had asked me how to help her win Naruto too."**

**" WHAT???" asked Hinata.**

**" Yeah but in the end I know how this will end like.."**

**" You do??"**

**" Yep so don't worry your little head Hinata-chan you'll be all right."**

**" Thank you." said Hinata and then she left.**

**So Halo had been playing with his yo-yo having a crazy time when the senseis decided to bother him...**

**" Halo is that you?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Sure. So why are you guys following me?"**

**" We wanted to know if you know about the rest of us jounin." said Kurenai**

**" Sure, who goes first?" asked a bored Halo.**

**" I WILL YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF HAS MADE ME WANT TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW ABOUT MY YOUTHFUL SELF..."**

**" Ok. Maito Gai favorite student Lee, favorite color green, is in love with Anko, go figure since you two are loud and crazy."**

**" YOSH HE KNOWS MY YOUTHFUL SECRETS. HE INDEED IS YOUTHFUL."**

**" Ok next is you Asuma-sensei. Only know your first name Asuma Sarutobi umm... like to smoke cigarrettes to look cool in front of Kurenai, think about her a little too much, have pictures of her..."**

**" EHEEHEH NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!!!" said a nervous Asuma.**

**Kurenai raised her eyebrows wondering what the hell is Asuma up to.**

**" Seems to know a lot about each one of us." said Kakashi.**

**" Yeah kaka it seems he does." said Halo speaking in second or third person I don't know.**

**" ITS MY TURN , HALO-KUN!!!" screamed a crazy Anko.**

**" Sorry but their is going to be a fight soon." said Halo**

**" Really who??" asked Kakashi.**

**" Its some girl with freak eyes and pinky."**

**"Sakura and Hinata are going to fight why Halo?" asked Kurenai.**

**" Well they both love..."**

**"Sasuke, right Halo?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Wow you do have favorite's jackass, no, its umm Naruto.."**

**" WHAT!!!" screamed the four jounin senseis.**

**" Yep and I'm placing on twenty bucks that Naruto gets two girlfriends."**

**Then suddenly came rushing in Tsunade.**

**" Ok I got forty that says blue haired wins."said Tsunade.**

**" Put me in on my student Hinata too." said Kurenai.**

**" I've got the pink girl."said Asuma.**

**" ME TOO HER FIRES OF YOUTH WILL OUTSHINE THE OTHER GIRL'S YOUTHFULNESS!!!" said Gai.**

**" I'm not doing this...(whispers to Halo)..put me twenty for the same thing you said Halo."**

**" YOU TRULY ARE A COPYCAT YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!" screamed a crazy Halo.**

**NEXT CHAPTER ... THE FIGHT...**

**TWO WOMEN FIGHT FOR THE HAND OF ONE MAN WHO WILL WIN??? OH SCREW IT I AM TELLING YOU THAT ITS...**

**INNER" DON'T TELL THEM YOU IDIOT THEN THEY WON'T READ!!!"**

**OK...ITS A HINAxNARUxSAKU STORY HAHAHA BITCH INNER I TOLD THEM...TOODLES EVERYONE..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who the hell are you???**

**I don't own Naruto or Halo.**

**The streets seem filled with lively hood. Halo had just been chucking chocolate milk at little kids who fought with each other until he realised the fight started...**

**" Oh man I was supposed to go see the fight. Better hurry." with that said Halo poofed away...**

**In the training ground...**

**Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with hateful eyes...**

**"That bitch is not taking Naruto from me.." said inner Hinata.**

**" She may play with others of her innocent looks but she's really a whore." said inner Sakura.**

**" Oh boy this looks bad." said Choji.**

**" How troublesome." said Shikamaru as the two girls were having a stare down.**

**" Would you get on with it , sluts?" said Sasuke but before he got a chance he got beaten by two women.**

**Everyone else sweatdropped. These two girls just took down the Rookie of the year. If anyone wanted to live they would not interfere.**

**"Yo." said Halo as he stood in between Hinata and Sakura.**

**" Step aside Halo-kun, Sakura bitch isn't stealing Naru-kun from me." said Hinata with confidence.**

**" Screw you whore, Naruto loved me first." Said Sakura pissed.**

**" Ladies , ladies listen now can we all settle down." said Halo with a cup of sake.**

**" Halo when do you drink Sake?" asked Kakashi.**

**" Whenever I feel like it ho." said Halo.**

**Everyone laughed at Kakashi and he was pissed so he pulled out his book and read.**

**" Listen now don't you two love Naruto?" said Halo.**

**" Yes." said both ladies.**

**" Well you two don't hate each other right?" said a smirking Halo.**

**" No."**

**" So why don't you share I mean come on." said Halo knowing he was going to win the bet.**

**" YOU BASTARD!!!" screamed the three jounins because Kakashi also betted Naruto would get two girlfriends.**

**" You're right, Hinata do you want to?" asked Sakura.**

**" Sure I mean if you want to."**

**" I'd love too now let's go get our favorite blonde." said Sakura with a sneaky smile.**

**" You read my mind." said Hinata happily.**

**So little did Naruto know he was going to have a great day today...**

**Meanwhile back at the forest...**

**" HALO WHAT THE HELL??" said Asuma and Tsunade.**

**" Well Smokey, old fart we didn't say we couldn't interfere so pay up..."**

**After a while Halo had gotten his money and beaten the hell out of Kakashi for his money, Halo could now eat.**

**" Well I see I must go on now..."**

**" Halo want to train?" said Neji.**

**" Sure. Let's go these people are pissed." and with that the two shinobi disappeared.**

**After a while Neji started crying.**

**" What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Halo.**

**" It's Ten-Ten she's been obsessive about who your beloved is." said Neji.**

**" Well she is not going to find out because she will see her in the chuunin exams."**

**"Oh yeah I can't wait." said Neji sarcastically.**

**" Yeah things will happen and I will become victorious..."**

**Meanwhile in Suna...**

**" I sense a disturbance in my pants." said a long haired girl or man.**

**" Is it that you love Sasuke?" asked Kabuto.**

**" Yes but also something else." said Orochimaru.**

**" Nah don't worry about my lord we will succeed." said Kabuto.**

**" You're right... WANNA MAKEOUT?" asked Orochimaru.**

**" You read my mind..." and with that I'll leave it at that...**

**Back in Konoha ... THANK GOD!!!...**

"** OH HI NEJI-KUN, HALO-KUN HOW ARE MY TWO BOYFRIENDS DOING???" said a crazy ass Ten-ten.**

**" For the last time Ton-ton I'm not your boyfriend, my beloved is coming." said Halo calmly.**

**" Ok." said Ten-ten.**

**So Halo poofed away to leave everyone with their thoughts...**

**" When I meet his beloved I will strangle her to death...MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" said Ten-ten in her thoughts.**

**" Oh I hope I get a poodle for my birthday." said Neji in his thoughts.**

**" Well seems I might be stuck here but at least I'm going to take down the Sand army before Oroch suspects anything." said Halo in his thoughts...**

**So with that he left to destroy the enemies...**

**Yay I updated hurray for me... SPACECOWS???**


	10. Chapter 10

Who the hell are you???

I don't own Naruto or Chris Rock show.

/means inner thoughts or kyuubi/

It was the usual day all the students were being told that they where going to represent them in the Chuunin exams.  
Kakashi however was in very much trouble because he couldn't get the team to focus...

" HI NARU-KUN HOW ARE YOU ??" said a squealing Sakura who was in a fangirl daze over Naruto.

" HI SAKURA-CHAN I'M DOING GOOD YOU?"

" I'M DOING GREAT NOW THAT I CAN SEE YOU!!"

" WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT??" screamed Sasuke.

Then from the trees a voice was heard...

" Seems someone's jealous..."

" Get out here and fight me." said Sasuke.

" Ok but its me Halo, everyone's lovable winner."

" Winner wannabe." said a smirking Sasuke.

Everyone stood quiet. Sasuke sucked bad at telling insults.

" Well now that we got that crappy joke out of the way..."said Kakashi poofing in.

" Hn."

" What are we doing today?? You're telling us we're in the Chuunin exams, right?" said Halo bored.

" Actually yes." said Kakashi.

Everyone looked at Halo with questions.

" Yes my beloved is going to be there." said Halo.

" Umm who is your beloved, Halo-kun?" asked Sakura.

" Well you see its... not telling you." said Halo smiling.

" Come on Halo-kun... unless you want me to beat it out of you." said an evil Sakura.

" Ok well then... suck it pepto." said a smiling Halo.

" That's it you little turd..." although she tried to get Halo to pummel him it turned out she punched the hell out of Sasuke.

" What did you do Halo?" asked Kakashi.

" Well caca ski I did a genjitsu , replaced me with Sasuke, he got his clock clean and I got this delicious donut." with that he holds up a pink delicious donut.

" Meheehe can I see it?" said Kakashi.

" Umm ... no now I eat." Before he knows what, a bunned haired girl tackles him.

" HI HALO-KUN HOW ARE YOU CUTIE??" said an annoying Ten-ten.

" Good Ton-ton listen let me go and ... hey where's my delicious donut?" said Halo.

" OH LOOK WHAT I HAVE HERE... A DELICIOUS DONUT. NOW HALO-KUN IF YOU WANT IT BACK YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHO'S YOUR BELOVED." said a cruel Sakura.

" Forget you ugly witch I would rather have a math test than tell you." said Halo.

" OK THEN I'LL EAT IT!!!" said Sakura.

" WAIT SAKURA CHAN CAN I HAVE SOME OF THAT DONUT?" asked Naruto.

" SURE NARU-KUN I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME ..." then boom out of nowhere the donut exploded covering Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ten-ten and Naruto with makeup paint.

" Mwahahahaha did you see how you all do suck? You must be at guard at all times before the chuunin exams start... Woah um I should run laters my good fellow chuunin..."

So Halo poofs away but before he does he unties Kakashi's shoes ...

" Don't worry I'll..." then Kakashi falls like a tree cut down.

" Man how the hell does he do that?" said Sasuke.

" I don't know he's good..."

Meanwhile Halo has reached the barbecue place where Gai's, Asuma's and Kurenai's team is eating...

" Yo." said a cool calm and collected Halo.

" Halo why arent you with your team?" asked Kurenai.

" Because your beauty melts the sky." said Halo.

Kurenai blushed a deep red blush while Asuma is pissed.

" Its cause I did a little something and oh can I stay?" asked Halo.

" Well actually ..."

" OF COURSE YOUTHFUL HALO YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTER THAN ANY OF OURS AND YOU HAVE MADE THE MOST COOL OF MEN BLUSH WITH EMBARRASSMENT WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES!!!" said Gai.

" Well thanks Gai , you know if you weren't gay, Gai sensei, I would think you're all right." said Halo as he sat near Shikamaru and Neji.

" H-H-Hi Halo-kun."

" S-S-Stutter, leeprechaun, tubby , lazy, sheman,bug's life, Porky pig nice to see you today."

" HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN??" yelled three out of the six shinobi.

" Guess the other three don't care huh?" asked Halo.

" Halo you're such a jackass." said Ino.

" Why thank you I do think this tie is cool." said Halo.

" You wear a tie?" asked Shikamaru.

" No I just think ignoring fangirls is the best thing you can do when they rant and rave." said Halo.

" Wow that makes sense." said Neji.

" Yeah I'll have to give it a try." said Shikamaru and fell asleep.

" So does anybody want to know a secret a really dark secret?" asked Halo.

" What?" asked the shinobi. Even Shikamaru was interested.

" I AM ACTUALLY THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE AND I'M HERE TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!!" screamed Halo.

" What??? You're really stupid, Halo." said Neji.

" Destiny tells me you can't satisfy women so she dumped your ass." said Halo as he grabs his blaster and shoots Neji to kingdom come.

This is how the chapter comes to an end??? yep and that's the way I like it...

read review watch scream moan cry die!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Who the hell are you???

I don't own Naruto but sure do own some stuff... interesting.

* * *

It was nearing the day of the exams and everybody was sweating. For Sasuke it was cause he seemed to have fallen for Halo, Naruto and Sakura couldn't stop being sick little thirteen year olds making out, Hinata was also there for when it was her turn. Ten-ten would try to make out with Neji in front of Halo , Choji and Shikamaru looked for Halo and Naruto to go mess with the senseis and well the senseis seem to tense on how their students would do...

" YO!!!" screamed Halo as he saw Team Gai getting themselves ready with their sensei.

" HEY ITS YOUTHFUL HALO-KUN!!! HOW ARE YOU YOUTHFUL HALO-KUN!!!" screamed Gai.

" I'm pretty good , gay sensei , how's everything with fake Lee?" asked Halo.

" YOUTHFUL HALO-KUN I AM ALSO DOING GOOD AS WELL!!!" screamed Lee.

" Hi halo-kun, why don't you come down here and give your girlfriend a kiss??" asked a blushing Ten-ten.

" Because Neji and millions of Neji-Ten pairing fans would devour me with hate in their eyes and cause you suck. Woohoo!!" and with that Halo poofed away.

With Asuma's team

" Asuma sensei how do people have sex??" asked Ino.

Asuma was praying that a miracle would happen and it did as Halo poofed in.

" Yo."

" Halo thank god you're here want to stay with me and my team?" asked Asuma nervously.

" Sure, hey shika , choji."

" Hey." said the both boys.

" Hey how come you didn't say hi to me?" asked Ino.

" I dunno I guess I'm just not worthy of you miss princess."

With that Ino blushed like crazy, while Shikamaru and Choji laughed.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT??" asked an angry Ino.

" Well ..."

Then out of nowhere Halo threw a bag of poop at her causing an uproar of laughter.

" H-H-HALO WHAT IN THE ...DUE TO THE CONTENT OF SWEARING SHE DOES WE CANNOT CONTINUE FOR HER

With that Ino stormed off as little children wet themselves, old perverted men turned gay and women clapped.

" Well explain why you did that Halo?" asked Asuma.

" Its because you and her where going to have a teacher student relationship and the "friendly one" at that." said Halo kinda loud.

With that everyone around them completely stopped and Shikamaru and Chouji just stood there shocked wide.

" W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY , HALO??!!" asked Asuma.

" Nothing better go check on Kurenai's team laters yo."

With that Halo left, the world changing colors from yellow to Halo green.

With Kurenai's team...

It seemed like a peaceful day for Kurenai and her team. Hinata had becomed really strong, Shino and Kiba were just chillaxing when a storm blew in it was,... it was...

" Yo." said Halo.

Hinata grew nervous while Kiba was on guard ready for anything.

" Helo Halo-kun how are you today?" asked Kurenai.

" Pretty bad I found out Asuma's in love with his student and vice versa." said Halo as he bit his fingernails.

Well if I was to tell you that they were beyond shocked you would not believe me. But oh well.

" B-B-But that's not allowed to happen." said Kurenai.

" Eh they keep it a secret I suppose but forget about those two why is Hinata strong??" asked Halo.

" W-W-Well H-H-Halo-kun.."

" I don't care listen everybody Kakashi's having a party at his house and he told me to invite you all so if you want to go you could I don't really care ." with that Halo left to see his team.

" Oh my god it cant be true can it? Oh well I thought Asuma was gay but good for him I suppose." said Kurenai as she kept " helping her students train with whips."

Meanwhile Sasuke was getting mad. He was getting sick of watching Kakashi looking at his book and Sakura , and Naruto making out. ( Don't worry folks, Hinata will get her turn or my name isn't Heloves Namikaze Uzumaki... OH OH... bwahahaha man I set myself up for that one.)

When all of a sudden Halo poofed in...

" Yo."

" Hello there Halo-san." said Sakura.

" Hi Halo."

" Yo."

" OH MY GOD HI HALO-KUN HOW ARE YOU!!!"

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were looking everywhere to see if Ten-ten was near but didn't notice the huge blush of the gaylord.

" Sasuke everyone knows your gay so don't add the kun in my name jerkwad."

" Anyways Kakashi we're having a party at your house for some of the chuunin in the exams. I know three members of Suna who could help unite these two villages." said Halo.

" Wow really???... WAIT WHAT???"

" Yeah first one is Gaara no Sabuka or some crap like that. Anyways he's popular with the ladies , is a jinchuuriki or some demon vessle like me, and has anger problems."

In Naruto's mind...

" Wow not only did Halo cover for us but that Gaara is just like me."

/ Yeah except less annoying and more bloodthirsty. I like him and that boy Halo is pretty reliable kit. Don't lose this ally./

" Ok."

Back in the real world...

" So I told them ... Anko , Kurenai I'm going to be making children with you two in Kakashi's bed."

Everybody blushed at that.

Naruto and Kakashi had blood coming out of their nose of seeing two beautiful ladies naked. They passed out.

Sakura and Sasuke had blood coming out of their nose of seeing Halo's well muscled chest( I wish). They passed out.

Halo was confused was it nap time already. If so he was ready for it so he took a nap.

I finished this chapter cause I suck. If I suck he sucks Kishamoto

Let's duel Yugi.

Yugito" Ummm its Yugito."

Then out of nowhere came Yugi from the show Yugioh..

" What the hell??? Who's using my name for a girl???"

Sakura and Naruto shook in fear.

" Well this was very random so laters peeps.


	12. Chapter 12

Who the hell are you??

I don't own Naruto and for disclaimer: I don't own shoes either so if you could help a brother out...

* * *

It was a glorious day in deed for Halo because he had gotten his training and remembered some jutsus from the forbidden scrolls. He thought everything was all right in the world when Anko decided to spoil his peace and quiet.

" HI HALO-KUN!!!"

" Yo." waved Halo.

" So Halo-kun do you..."

" Nope, too troublesome and besides I think Kakashi loves you or so I heard." said Halo grinning.

" That lazy bastard nah I'm good and besides I've heard you used that one on that Ino twerp." said Anko grinning.

" Well.."

/ Crap I hate you Ino you will get it dearly./

" I am in love with Kurenai so...ummm too bad??" said Halo nervously wanting Anko to believe him.

" What?? I can't believe your in love with ... with that ho!!"

Her screams could be heard a mile away and it troubled Halo very much so.

The day after that had gone very much up to par...

Anko avoiding Kurenai though she wondered why, Kakashi having to get Iruka to untie him because Halo and Naruto had stolen his wallet, Naruto having some great dates with his two beloved girls Hinata and Sakura ( trying to please both fans of pairings, wink wink.) beating the hell out of Sasuke cause Halo rules and Sasgay sucks, and even taking his youthful sensei's vest which I mean Maito Gai's.

" HALO-KUN THAT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL TO STEAL YOUR YOUTHFUL SENSEI'S VEST!!!"

" Bite me good ma'am."

" I CANNOT BITE YOU FOR THAT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!!!"

" Wait Gai-sensei if someone told you that being youthful is when your unyouthful who would be unyouthful you or me?? Cause it seems to me you are the one unyouthful here." said Halo with a grin.

" YOSH YOU HAVE GOT ME AGAIN HALO-KUN SEEMS THAT YOU INDEED ARE YOUTHFUL AND FOR THAT I WILL DO 2000 PUSHUPS."

" No you will do 100,000, buy me sake, kick unyouthful Lee in the groin and pull Kakashi's pants down and yell " Hentai!!" said Halo trying not to laugh.

" YOSH!! OK GOOD BYE HALO-KUN!!" said Gai before he ran off.

" Man that guy is too easy to take money and stuff from. No I should go train.."

So Halo went to train went he found Neji nearly exhausted.

" H-Halo... n-need h-help.."

" So TTC has got you tired, huh mr.neji?"

" TTC?" asked a tired Neji.

" Yeah it stands for, Ten Times Crazy."

" What was that, Halo-kun?" asked a crazy looking Ten-Ten.

" Well hi there crazy cat lady have you tired our good hero here with your make out sessions?" asked Halo while pulling out an Icha Icha book.

" Halo-kun is that..."

" Yep an Icha Icha book and from what I'm reading its excellent." said Halo with a mischief smile.

" Oh can I read it too?" asked a hurt Neji.

" Sure friend, join me." said Halo.

So with that Neji and Halo start reading both giggling at such perverted scenes.

/ How could I have such perverted boyfriends?/ asked Ten-Ten in her thoughts.

" Hey crazy lady I'm not your boyfriend and and secondly poop comes first."

Both Neji and Ten-Ten just looked at Halo with confused faces.

" Well gotta go laters crazy and germ..."

So with that he poofed away...

It was near evening as Naruto was walking with his two girlfriends and they talked.

" I'm sorry Naru-kun what happened in that restaurant." said Hinata, wearing a blue with lavender dress .

" Yeah those guys are just jerks, they don't know you for you." said Sakura who was wearing a white long dress that features her beauty, and wearing a ribbon on her hair.

As for Naruto he was wearing a black tux with orange shoes for some crappy reason.

" Thanks ladies you girls are great. I'm so lucky to have two gorgeous girls to like me." said Naruto smiling.

The two girls started blushing when someone came out of nowhere... it was... it was...

" Yo." said the figure.

" Halo-kun how are you?" asked Hinata.

" Pretty good but what's all this eh?" asked Halo.

" What?"

" Why did you guys get kicked out of that restaurant?" asked Halo.

" Because they treated Naruto like a demon. He may have the fox in him but I love Naruto." said Sakura.

" Naru-kun is the best." said Hinata.

Naruto couldn't smile any more than what he was..

The Halo spoke up ...

" So they decide to treat my comrade like an animal? Well they 'll get what's coming to them..."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

oH OH HALO IS MAD!!! WELL EVERYONE WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER FRIENDS!!! A BUNCH OF DOUCHEBAG HELOVES


	13. Chapter 13

Who the hell are you??

I don't own Naruto or I would have ruled the world, dattebayo...

* * *

Naruto and his ladies looked on a little scared. It seems Halo never took it well when one of his amigos or friends was in danger or harrassed by the details of the owner being hanged on a tree with his underwear. Boy did the crowd, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura did enjoy it.

" Well now that I've taken care of some old fart, Naruto, and the future Namikazes I bid you fair well."

" Wait... WHAT??" yelled the three blushing shinobi.

" My last's names Uzumaki not Namikaze." said Naruto.

" Oh boy well let's see how shall I put this... um bye!!" with that Halo poofed away to a location where he would not be disturbed or so he thought.

It was a beautiful day in the forest as Neji was being totally raped by Ten-Ten. Lee had kept screaming to Ten-Ten that raping a fellow comrade was unyouthful but in return got raped by a gay monkey. Why was all this happening, well to tell you the truth it was due to a sensei who shall remain nameless, Maito Gai, went off to save a boy who was losing his youthful spirit and had to cancel training for them. That's when Halo had decided to show up for this crazy scene.

For Halo he felt sorta sorry for Neji because the dude was crying for mercy. So Halo being a nice shinobi decided to put a stop to this or so he thought...

" Yo." said Halo.

" HALO HELP ME!!" screamed Neji.

" Sooooo... having fun there, squirt?" said Halo as he was looking over to Neji.

" Please you have got to stop Ten-Ten from doing anymore... I beg of you as a Hyuuga." weeped out Neji.

" Awww Nej, relax man she can't be that ..."

" OH HALO-KUN IS THAT YOU I HEAR?" said a dangerous voice.

Then Halo decided to do something totally youthful... he used a Henge jutsu to transform in to the beloved Lee...

" Yosh it is only me youthful Lee and may I say Ten-Ten you are youthfully ugly." said Halo.

" WHAT???" asked a pissed Ten-Ten.

" Yosh and gomen nasai for you being retarded as well unyouthful, retard." smiled the fake Lee.

" HOW DARE YOU..." but was interrupted by the fake Lee.

"Let me continue, interrupting is very unyouthful." stated Halo.

" You just interrupted me, Lee!!!" screamed Ten-Ten.

" Yes but I have a ton of youth within me that I can spare you on the other hand don't because your an old hag so..."

Then Ten-Ten shot nearly ten thousand unyouthful kunais at our hero Halo, but was able to dodge them.

" My dear old hag friend Ten-Ten can't you see throwing a kunai is very unyouthful." said the fake Lee.

" SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID YOUTH CRAP!!!" screamed Ten-Ten.

Then out of nowhere the real Lee comes flying out of nowhere as the gay monkey had finished with him.

" YOSH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BACK!!!" screamed the crazy ass Lee.

As if knowing that Lee was coming, Halo poofed away in to the trees getting ready to watch a beating.

" LEE!!!" screamed the horrifying looking Ten-Ten.

As soon as Lee had arrived Halo headed for the hills while poor Lee had to run away from Ten-Ten.

" See Neji that girl's nothing but trouble once I become a chuunin I'll go into people's houses and wreck up the place, mwahahahaha!!" screamed the crazy Halo.

Neji was weirded out for only a little bit but then decided to pass out on the fact he got raped.

So after tagging on Neji with a green spray saying Neji sucks Halo decided to pop in on the sweet old man, oh how the times we weave.

Later in the evening...

As the third was finishing his last paper work something seemed a miss. Then he heard a very strange noise, it was , it was... a drunk Halo.

" Y-Y-Yo, h-h-hird hokage how's everything?" asked a drunk Halo.

" Halo are you drinking?" asked the third.

" Yep and here I brought you a small g-g-gift... ladies!!!" screamed the stupid drunk.

Then in came in two beautiful big boobed women who looked hot.

" Shw-well their y-y-yours to play with if you get what youthful Halo means." winked the drunky.

As soon as he said that the perverted old man went to go have some fun time with his "ladies".

Meanwhile the stupid was sitting using a henge to change into the old man when the ANBU had arrived to tell of the villager's assault on Naruto's place.

" Excuse me sir."

" Yeah the narrator has me so I will take care of this, reveal Naruto's heritage to him and well get ready for the Chuunin exams tommorrow." said Halo.

" Very well Hokage but who should reveal Naruto's heritage?" asked the old wise ANBU member.

" I shall face to face." said the fake ass Hokage.

" Very well."

As soon as the wise old man left, Halo poofed back to search for the documents and stuff needed to show the world that Naruto was the son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

" Yes I see... very nice... oh ... awesome... sweet." as Halo had found the merchandise.

/ At first he will cry but then he'll be happy now to catch some Jounnins sleeping./

With that Halo left but not before a certain Sannin had heard and seen the act.

/ Well , well that kid shinobi is good but he's in hot tamale. OH GIRLS AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!!/ with that the pervy sage.

" HEY!!!"

I mean the legendary Sannin frog man left to catch some flies of girls...

To Be Continued...

Most of you will be like this sucks and others will be like this is poop ... well you try coming up with different chapters for different stories..

( runs away crying)

Kindergarden teacher" Gomen nasai means sorry heloves."

Heloves " Yay I learneded what else?"

Kindergarden teacher" Well Yosh means yes."

Heloves" Yo!!!"


End file.
